Together Again
by HalKJAkiko
Summary: Happy HanaRu Day! My gift to Hanakun and Kaedekun! It's quite short. hope you enjoy. Review! Thank you. BTW, I added an author's note to explain some things because people had been telling me that they don't understand what went on... so if you're confu
1. Default Chapter

**Together Again**

_By HalKJAkiko_

_Genre: yaoi, romance_

_Pairing: HanaRu (Kinda)_

_Status: on-shot, completed_

_Warning: Incoherent, Un-beta'd, Death_

_/.../ denotes thoughts_

* * *

Rukawa was returning to his and his boyfriend's apartment after meeting Ayako-sempai. It was not like him to be sitting in a café for the whole afternoon drinking coffee, but the ex-basketball-team manager had said she wanted to know how he was doing these few years, after she had left with her husband to Australia a few years ago. Ayako-sempai had seen him grow up, so Rukawa did not feel like turning down her offer of a cup of coffee, especially when she was so concern about him. 

They had talked about everything; from jobs to housings, from living life as life to their respective love: Sakuragi Hanamichi for Rukawa and Miyagi Ryota for Ayako. Ayako-sempai had been happy for him for finding his true love, his Hana-kun. But what stuck to his mind was something Ayako-sempai had said about couples living together.

"When he starts acting weird and out of his character, you know there is something wrong..." she had said. That sentence triggered something in his mind. It was a book he had read some time ago. In the book, it said that when the other party was been exceptionally nice, for example specially preparing a candlelight dinner and dressing up, it was usually the last dinner that ended with a break up.

/Coming to think of it, Hana-kun is kind of acting weird for the past week./ Rukawa thought. /It's as if he was keeping something from me. And I'm sure I saw him with Sendoh Akira yesterday at the mall. No one would have hair of that colour as Hana-kun. And not to mention it is equally easy to spot Sendoh's hairstyle. Maybe.../

He inserted the key into the keyhole and paused. Then slowly, he turned the key and heard the click of the door being unlocked. Stepping into the tenth-floored American-styled apartment, Rukawa heard someone coming out of the kitchen into the light blue living room.

"Kaede-kun! You're back!" Sakuragi smiled brightly. He had styled his hair and was wearing a white shirt with two buttons open at the neck and a pair of black tight jeans. It was a sight to drool over but Rukawa could only swallow a lump in his throat.

"Come, let's have dinner. I had prepared steaks for us tonight..." Sakuragi grinned and tugged at Rukawa's hand. "All set with candles and red wine!"

/Dressed up...candlelight dinner... oh no, he's going to break up with me. Ayako-sempai was right, the book was right... he's going to break up with me... break up.../ the words echoed in Rukawa's mind. /I'm not going to listen to him. No, I'm not giving him a chance to say it. Yes, if I don't give him a chance to say anything, then I don't have to listen to his break up./

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakuragi asked the Rukawa who seem to be stoned on the spot. Afraid that his boyfriend was not feeling well as his usual pale complexion looked paler, Sakuragi touched Rukawa on his forehead.

"Huh? Erm, ya, I'm okay. I think I'm tired. Yes, I think I am. So I am going to bed," Rukawa mumbled and walked briskly into their bedroom.

"But, but... the dinner..." Sakuragi stared at the closing door for a minute before going into the bedroom after his boyfriend.

"Kaede-kun? Are you sure you are okay?"

"Hm. I just need to sleep."

"Kaede-kun...? Can you sleep later? I have something to tell you..." Rukawa noted a slight nervousness in Sakuragi's voice.

/He's saying goodbye. He's saying goodbye. He's saying goodbye./ Rukawa thought frantically.

"No. I want to sleep now." Please don't say you're leaving.

"But... I have something important..."

"I'm sleeping and I'm not hearing anything!" Rukawa threw the blanket over his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Fine! Then, I'm throwing this marriage ring away and will NEVER, I repeat NEVER, mention about marrying you anymore!" Sakuragi shouted.

That got Rukawa's attention. He immediately flung off the blanket and jumped off the bed.

"Nani? What did you say? Marrying me? Are you serious?" Rukawa was instantly on top of Sakuragi.

"Yes, now get off me," Sakuragi puffed out from under Rukawa. "What's wrong with you today anyway?"

"Erm..." Rukawa blushed. "I thought you want to break up with me... so I didn't want to listen... and... and..."

"Silly!" Sakuragi laughed, giving Rukawa a bone-crushing hug and a breathtaking kiss.

That day was 7th of October.

--------------------------------------

Sakuragi leaned against the French window and stared out at the street bathed in soft morning light. Behind him, Rukawa was clutching the newspaper, his knuckles turned vividly white. He was standing in front of the breakfast table. A glass of milk was on the table, it was for Sakuragi. Rukawa had shock written on his face and his eyes shone with disbelief and tears. They slowly turned to grief and heartache. Shaking tears out of his eyes, Rukawa banged his fists on the table, overturning the glass of milk.

"Doushite...? DOUSHITE??!" Rukawa screamed as tears poured down his cheeks. Sakuragi's heart ached seeing Rukawa like this and he wanted to reach out to wipe away those tears. Rukawa looked beautiful with those liquid stars on his face and Sakuragi hesitated.

The raven-haired boy wiped his wet cheeks, but tears continued to roll. Dashing into the room he shared with Sakuragi, Rukawa pulled out a duffel bag and threw everything in the closet that belonged to him into it. He was going to leave this place, this place with such warm memories, this place filled with such love, and this place full of things to remind him of the pain and wound.

Sakuragi saw Rukawa came out of the room with a duffel bag. Rukawa was leaving. Sakuragi did not want him to leave.

"Kaede-kun! Listen to me. Look at me!" Sakuragi said hurriedly to the leaving boy. Rukawa continued walking. Running a hand through his red hair, Sakuragi followed the paler boy out of the apartment. Behind them, only a pair of milky foot trails signified the leaving.

Rukawa threw his duffel bag onto the passenger seat before jumping into the car himself. The red hair boy pounded on the slammed door and screamed at the boy in the car. Rukawa, with tears still rolling down his cheeks, stepped down on the gear and left a shouting Sakuragi to run after the speeding car.

Adjusting his rear view mirror, Rukawa looked at an empty street. His heart shuddered with another wave of chilliness even though the sun was up and warm. Depression, sorrow and misery tore at his heart, tearing and ripping them to shreds and pieces. A choked sob escape his throat and he bent his head down on the steering wheel, weeping.

Sakuragi saw Rukawa's car speeding towards the road junction, right past the traffic light that flashed red light. His heart skipped a beat.

"Kaede-kun!!! Stop! Stop! Stop!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuragi screamed at the top of his lungs and waved his hands above his head, trying to catch Rukawa's attention. The boy in the car never did. And Sakuragi could only watch with wrenching heart as a truck slammed into the somehow diminished car that haboured Rukawa. The car was like a small matchbox crushed under an elephant's foot. Sakuragi's heart stopped.

"Kaede-kun!" He screamed and ran towards the junction. A crowd had already gathered around the scene of accident. Sakuragi suddenly stopped at a lamppost. He saw Rukawa walking, without a single scratch, _through _the crowd and smiled at him.

"Hana-kun," he said and ran towards Sakuragi.

Both boys laughed as they hugged and shared a kiss.

"We are together again, ne?" Sakuragi asked.

"Hai. I have always known that nothing could separate us..."

"So why were you crying?"

"I... I..." Rukawa stuttered but was silent with a kiss from Sakuragi.

A newspaper, dated 11th October, fluttered in the wind and the top most article headline read "DRUNKEN DRIVER KILLED MAN WITH RED HAIR".

**-------owari---------**

A/N: Wah! My first HanaRu day! Happy HanaRu day, everyone! I hope you like this fic... I got the inspiration from an MTV, can't remember the MTV title, and some TV show. Sorry for a paranoid Rukawa. After typing this, I realized it was kinda stupid, but then...

Anyway, happy HanaRu day again! So, how do you like it, Hana and Rukawa?


	2. Author's Note

Ermz... it's difficult to understand...? Hehe, sorry, I didn't realise that it's not understandable... sorry again! At first when I watched the MTV, I did not understand too until right at the end and my friend pointed out the clues... So here I'll explain the story... especially the second part.

First of all, the Hana that is watching Kaede in the morning is actually a ghost. He died the night before... and you know he's a ghost because of these two clues: 1) when they left the house, both of them walked on the spilled milk... but in the fic, I mentioned "Behind them, only a pair of milky foot trails signified the leaving." If it's two person, there should be four trails of footprint but I mentioned two. That's the first clue that Hana is a ghost. 2) when Kaede looked at the rear view mirror, he saw an empty street but we know that Hana was actually running after him. That's the second clue...

And yar, they died. Hana died because he was knocked over by a drunken driver that night before and then... he came back to find Kaede but Kaede could not see him even though Hana tried and hoped that Kaede could at least see or hear him even for a while. Kaede was angry and sad and depressed when he saw the newspaper article so he left the house... but then he wasn't looking up so his car got crushed by the truck. And I give another clue that Kaede died because he walked "through" literally the crowd. And because Kaede is a ghost now too, he saw Hana and they're together again!

Make sense?? Hope it does now. XD and I hope you enjoyed the fic... and really really thank you for reading my story! Hope you'll read my others. They're not as confusing! And do remember to review! I demand it!! Heehee...


End file.
